Finding Jewels
by Insert Badass Name
Summary: Sableyes were Dark and Ghost types. Plus, they were naturally talented at finding rare gems. Team Rocket definitely wanted them. (Pic's not mine, although I made some modifications to it)


_Sableyes were Dark and Ghost types. Plus, they were naturally talented at finding rare gems. Team Rocket definitely wanted them._

The Sableye roamed inside the quiet caves in search for food. The sound of digging echoed throughout the cave as they huddled in little corners. Their gemstone-like eyes glowed in the dark, as well as the gems on their backs. All of them tried to stay as quiet as possible in order to use their echolocation to find the precious stones.

Suddenly, a loud _crack_ was heard. All of the Pokémon's heads turned to find the person that was making the noise, but there was no one. All of them turned back to their work, assuming that it must have been just a random stalactite falling down onto the floor of the cave. Mother Sableyes, however, felt their sixth sense go off. They pulled their babies closer to themselves and flattened their ears while growling menacingly. A few of the other Sableye followed suit, trusting the mothers' instincts and crouched down. The rest didn't pay attention to the other Sableye and continued to rummage for gems.

They were the ones who were caught first.

Black figures swept through the air and plucked the oblivious Sableyes from the ground. Their cries of surprise echoed around the cave, along with the black figures' ones. The mothers grabbed their offspring and made a run for it while the fathers got into a fighting stance. Glowing gems were tossed at the airborne figures while half of the Sableye growled savagely at the approaching figures.

All of the figures on the ground raised their arms in sync and tossed balls at the ground. With a dozen of red flashes, more black figures appeared and attacked the already outnumbered Pokémon. One by one, the Sableye were caught by the swooping figures and put into a large cage.

On the other side of the cave, the mothers were digging little holes and stuffing their children in them to make sure that they wouldn't be caught. A few of the Sableye whispered to their children to stay in the holes and not to come out until they came back. Then, they retraced their steps and went back to help their mates.

Unfortunately, the black figures wanted that.

The figures in the sky were illuminated when they followed the trail that the mothers left behind in their haste to get away. The black figures turned out to be high level Crobats and Pidgeots. They're sharp eyes immediately caught sight of the remaining Sableye cautiously slinking in the shadows. The Pokémon in the air dived for them.

The Sableye let out cries of alarm and started to use Scratch on the Pokémon who dared to come near them. They never stood a chance because the number of Pokémon in the air were too great. A huge number of Wing Attacks and Drill Pecks rained down on the mothers as they tried in vain to protect themselves and their offspring. As quick as they met the Sableye, they left with them in their mouths/talons.

As they were put in the cage, one of the figures on the ground took out a cell phone with a bright red 'R' on it. It put it to it's ear.

"Boss, we have all the Sableye that you wanted." A muffled voice replied and the figure nodded to it's companions. The rest of the black figures nodded back and started to haul the cage out of the cave.

Silence filled the cave again.

! R&TG*OT*

One little Sableye was curious enough to leave it's hole and went exploring. It searched throughout the caverns for it's mother. It sniffed the rocks in curiosity and tried to make out it's mother's scent among the other musty ones. When it finally found it, it was faint and had a hint of blood in it. It's gem-like eyes watered with bitter tears as it registered what had happened.

It bit back a cry and shuffled toward the other holes to tell them the news.

It never made it, because with a _crunch_, it's world went black. The other Pokémon held the limp body in satisfaction and hunger.

That was the fate for the rest of the poor Sableye offspring.

%&&%T*&%

'I do not own Pokémon, nor the picture.'


End file.
